Under the Light of the Moon 月の光の下で
by AreraSan
Summary: Shion is a powerful girl whose mother died whilst leaving her home town which is strictly forbidden by the Sea God. Keichii is her best-friend and the two have to find a way to end his barbaric rule of their under water world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Under the light of the moon a child was born out of wed-lock. The sin of such, caused a certain God to forever curse this family. The father died in a tragic "accident" as did the mother soon after; of a broken heart. The dragon of the father birthed an egg which would grow to be the child's companion and source of power. Such a girl had the power of the sea at her disposal just as every other sea being possessed but all were cursed to never leave their hometown or else suffer a fate beyond their own comprehension due to this God. However the God wasn't finished yet with the child. One fateful day the God struck out and destroyed the temple at which she had been living for the past 17 years since her birth. This means she is forced to leave to bring together citizens of other realms to destroy the God and unite the sea beings once more under the light of the moon. The child's name…was Shion.

**A/N: This is a new story that is sorta anime based (well the names are) Hope you like it ******

**Arera-San x**


	2. Chapter one: 1 ending another beginning

**Chapter one – One ending, another beginning**

Such a child of the sea born in an area other than the homing town of their mother must therefore be cursed by the Sea God as a sin such as this must be punished. In this particular case a young woman, barely more than a child and heavily pregnant, left a town by the name of Serenia in which the name speaks for itself; utter serenity. Why this woman left is beyond the minds of even the wise. Of course it wasn't long 'til the Sky God caught up with her. He used his limitless power to destroy the comfort of the child and force the mother to go into premature labour. The woman stumbled through the streets of her under water world; her hair blew across her sweating brow, breathing heavily until she managed to find another bubble, another place entirely. It was the town of Areana that would be her final resting place. She kept on going until she found a temple which she knew would be her refuge and fell into the doorway. A young priestess (probably no older than eighteen by the looks of her) heard the sounds of a woman in pain; the opening of the brass doors, quickly followed by the falling of a body and gasps of fright mixed with pain. She rushed to the aid of the distressed girl and hurried her to a chamber in which a bed was prepared. She laid her gently on it and wiped her brow with a wet cloth.

The following birth was said to be a traumatic one, to say the least, and it was soon clear the mother would not live. The baby was safe and crying in a cot near by, its podgy hands reaching out into mid-air, searching for anything to cling onto. The Priestess sat at the mother's side holding her hand during her last few breaths of life. It was a difficult for them both. Never had the poor woman experienced so much pain and never had the priestess had to deal with such a situation though she was managing in some way to comfort the distressed woman. She attempted to ask her questions so she could find any relatives for the baby or at least find what she wanted to call the baby and discover the young woman's own name. Eventually the woman turned to the priestess, a tear on her cheek and gasping for breath. She reached out to hold onto the priestess's hand and weakly pulled her closer so should she could hear what she wanted to say. She spoke but one word with her other hand to her own chest, Aya. She gripped the priestess's hand tightly and then loosened her grasp on not only her hand but also life, as it was drawn to a new part, an endless part, the part…of death.

**A/N: First chapter and my first book her here so please comment I want feedback in case I suck at writing XD Thank you and enjoy**

**Arera-San x**


	3. Chapter 2: Sights

**Chapter Two - Sights**

The Sea God was pacing, or rather floating, up and down his large chamber which appeared to be like his own personal white bubble; an entrance on the right into some other existence entirely which lead into the room he was in now. The room or bubble was white with clear walls so one could overview the depths of the sea and note if any enemy were present. In the centre of the room was a glass bowl with water clearer than that of the water outside. It stood on a crystal-like pedestal that reached high enough for the Sea God to simply bend slightly and peer into its depths. The water itself contained the answer to any question the Sea God might ask. In this case he had asked it who had left their city as he could feel a slight rupture within his own body as someone had disturbed their bubble and left their home town. He had immediately found the cause for the disruption and easily caught up with the girl and, seeing that she was pregnant, decided to take pleasure in her pain by causing the baby to have the sudden need to leave the womb and hopefully die with her along with it. He had chuckled to himself as he thought of all the people that would suffer due to this; the mother, the father, the baby and any family members that would morn the loss of both mother and baby. Not long after he had seen the woman though did he realise that she was someone he recognised. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but studied the woman's face in his attempt to. Soon he managed to put two and two together and realised she was the same mother with those almost violet eyes and electric blue hair from the prophecy! (Most citizens of the sea had abnormal hair colours to that of the land dwellers that most knew nothing about) The child she bore would escape near death at a young age, grow up in the hands of a priestess and would later seek revenge from the Sea God and destroy him, bringing peace to the lands, or so it had said. He grimaced at that idea and all colour drained from his face. It was at that point that he decided to take immediate action. He followed through with his original plan, just so he could savour that pain for a little longer. Once the deed was done he had followed her progress grinning and sometimes even giggled to himself as she staggered through the water world, with no hope of being rescued from her deadly fate. Expect, in a way, she had. She had found this knew town and sought refuge in a temple of all places! There, he could not touch her without losing everything he had worked for but on the other hand he would anyway if the child lived. The prophecy had already started. The child was young and had escaped near death when he had tried to destroy the two. Not only that, but the baby was now in the hands of a priestess! Exactly what the prophecy had warned.

He was Enraged at what he had just witnessed. The baby was alive? How could this be? It was meant to die so that the prophecy could not be fulfilled! Such a thing living was dangerous, very dangerous for the God of the Sea. He stared back into the bowl and at the scene in the depths of the waters below. A woman holding a bundle, clearly wondering what next she should do; the bundle of course contained the child…a child that had barely entered this world and had already suffered greatly…a child that had survived the death of their own mother shortly after arriving. This child needed to be dealt with but in a church the God could do nothing. Seeping with anger, he focused his attention on where the father was. The waters in the bowl swirled and rested on a man merely sleeping as if nothing had happened.

"Such a selfish man." He cooed.

With just a flick of a finger a dark mass appeared at the foot of the man's bed. It crept slowly up his body and paused at his neck; then constricted. The man's eyes opened in alarm, he struggled in pain, arms flailing, he tried to shriek for assistance and yet no words found their way to anyone's ears, for that matter, they didn't even find their way to his throat before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the breath of life left his body. Satisfied, the God leant back slightly admiring his own handy-work.

"Busy times these, so much work, so little time."

A smug grin tugged at the edges of his lips and his eyes filled with glee. At least the child was without a father now; in short it had no one but a silly little priestess, yes that was all she was – just a priestess and it was a silly prophecy anyway. Of course he knew that this slight bit of comfort was actually all lies but it was all he had and he wanted to enjoy his life as he had it. After all he _was_ a Sea God, he let out a snigger, swept the water scene away with a swish of his hand, and marched to his next destination where plans could be made to destroy the girl in due course.

**A/N: Second chapter, these chapters will get longer I promise. Please review =] Thank you**

**Arera-San x**


	4. Chapter 3: Life

**Chapter Three - Life**

In a flurry of robes a young girl rushed across the sea fields of her hometown clearly in a hurry and somewhat distressed by the prospect of being late. Her electric blue hair flew across her pale face and her eyes of brilliant green squinted somewhat in determination. Her slender figure was being pushed to its limit in an attempt to be on time, which was somewhat of an impossibility as she was _never_ on time. It seemed that, no matter what she did to be up and ready earlier, fate always intervened in some way and, like usual, she turned up out of breathe and out of luck.

Such things were terribly frustrating but that just what she had to live with. She felt in many ways that she was very lucky and so a few little irritating perks were penance. Her story was both sad and happy at times. In short, her mother had died during childbirth; she was in the care of a priestess named Naru whom she owed a lot during her life like the preservation of her life; her talent in magic – she was one of the most powerful mages known to her land and certainly of her age; she was loved and adored by many but none but two seemed to know the person inside; she had a friend that would never and could never be replaced – Keichii – he was the one person that was always there for her, a shoulder to cry on, a friend to share both her troubles and stupid jokes with. Keichii. In truth that boy meant more to her than she knew, close to family though he was a boy with many troubles of his own. In magic he was her opposite. Where she was one of the most powerful which was never seen before for her age, he had no magic to speak of. His father had died before the birthing rite could take place thus never giving him the ointment which absorbed the magic. Once it was known that a woman was pregnant a birthing rite would take place to ensure both the babies safety and absorption of magic. An ointment, found only in the eggs of sea serpents, was rubbed on the belly of the expecting mother and, using her own magic and the magic that escaped from the egg, would be absorbed by the baby which, when it is born, would have freely at their disposal just like their parents before them. It also kept the child safe from harm as it was almost like a shield as the excess magic surrounded the baby. Yes, both children had their troubles but it was what brought them together and soon this would unite them in a way that could never have been predicted by even prophets.

Due to the robes the girl was wearing being electric blue; it was obvious that she was a mage. Robes determined the status of the sea people. Blue meant mage – those that practiced magic and spent most of their time in the temple. Red meant prophet – there were usually only a few in one town at a time, they drifted from place to place (bubbles were made up of many towns slotted together in such a way that it was sometimes difficult to tell which town you were in or whether you had left the one you were in before you had left) making prophecies and helping towns make important decisions. Those that decided to settle were seen as the towns "wise councils" however, these could change from year to year as new prophets came in with new, fresh ideas and may take over the other's position, depending on how they dealt with things. There were two types of white robe. One had a gold sash across the front – these were healers and kept themselves occupied by making potions of all kinds and wandering around looking for ingredients and new resources. The other kind had just a black "X" on the chest. These people were temperamental in what they did, yet essential to their town. They carved statues placed in certain areas of the town using magic as a sort of shield and protector to keep the town strong and healthy, without these people they would be nothing. Statues were purely and simply crafted like any other material but it was made of a substance that no-one quite knew was from and embedded with magic. It had been found some many years ago, in a time of feuding and, at some point, even war between towns; an excavation for new materials and undergone for weaponry and, out of nowhere it seemed, clumps of rock were in a place they once were not and mages experimented on it for weaponry/magic use. When its true potential was found a few mages changed their allegiance and become the crafters of these statues. These statues were like a warning to anybody else, they seemed to give of a sense of foreboding and anyone that intended to attack was paralysed to do so. They also seemed to ward of disease somehow which kept the town healthy. This only lasted as long as the crafter's who had made them survived, then they would crumble and it would be the job of the new set of crafters to build new ones. This meant that if they left the town it would mean bad news for the town and so even though some of their deeds were wrong in their eyes, they had to keep them happy so they wouldn't leave, as their power was very important.

The main council wore purple as it meant authority within the realm. Their responsibilities pretty much spoke for themselves; they decided just about everything but almost always consulted others like the elders.

The girl finally reached her destination, out of breath and flushed a shade of red due to the strain she had put on herself to get there on time…for once. She was bent double by this point and grabbed a nearby post for support. Once she appeared to have gained composure over her body she looked up to see a boy in front of her. His similarly pale face contorted in a mocking smile she knew only too well, yet she knew that no malice lay under those piercing blue eyes that she adored.

"I'm still late again aren't I?" she asked feebly.

"Yup and by a whole five minutes. Bit of a record for you actually what is it usually?" the boy replied

"Sorry, I can't help it!" a very bad attempt to make him feel a little remorse for her. "Actually I've been meaning to ask you…why are you here? Is there some kind of fascination with my torment?" she looked at the boy with probing eyes, desperate to hear the truth of his newly discovered stalking.

"Torment? Is that what you call it?" he queried "I'd call it a gift and I'm simply here to observe as I can never even compete with the normal lot!" he had started to lose his temper slightly as the truth of his abnormality sunk in.

"I…I'm sorry I forgot…I know…I mean…sorry" she looked down ashamed at how her previous remark must have sounded.

The boy ruffled her hair and with a brilliant smile playing across his lips. "I know you mean no wrong little one."

She looked up beaming. "Who you calling little? We're the same age!"

"And yet hmmn….how many inches taller?" by this point he too had the same expression as she and poked his tongue out in playful mockery.

"Shut up you!" punching his arm playfully as she said this.

He faked a shocked expression and the girl ran on ahead.

"Come on then we're going to be late!"

He coughed sarcastically. "As if we're not late already." The boy rolled his eyes and then ran to catch up with her.

"Ah there you are…late again are we? And what is _he_ doing here with you?" the instructor spoke almost lovingly to her but shot a filthy look to the boy and sneered the word "he". She was the typical woman that you didn't really want to deal with. Her slick purple hair was drawn back in a tight bun and her stance was that of authority and beneath her misty grey eyes was defiance and disapproval as if everyone else was beneath her calibre; that is except for the young girl it seemed.

"I'm here to watch as I clearly won't be able to do this myself…bask in your glory you might say." The boy cast a sly smile in the instructor's direction, sarcasm clear in his tone.

The instructor frowned, clearly taken aback by his comment. "Right…" She then turned her attention to the girl and focused on nothing but her for the duration of the training.

"Magic…" she pronounced as if she were thinking of some dearly beloved memory. "It is what _we_ were made to do" here she addressed the class and avoiding the boy as much as possible and only looked in his direction to scowl, clearly implying he had no right to be present in this gathering. "Of course you my child…" she cast another of her loving looks at the girl and managed to embarrass her yet again with singling her out. "…are meant for greater things than _this_." The girl couldn't determine whether she had some double meaning to this which seemed to be confirmed as she once again shot a look – that left her thinking "if looks could kill" – at the boy leaning in the door way, smug at her poor attempt to make him feel uncomfortable. She snapped her attention back to the rest of the class and began her lengthy explanation on some boring spell that would probably never come in useful.

Of course she wasn't the only tutor there. There were plenty others, mostly uptight and prejudiced towards the boy. However, there were the fair few that delighted in his interest and believed there may still be some hope for the boy and included him in the discussion. One included the still young-looking priestess who had once saved the life of the girl and reminded her everyday of the sacrifice her mother had made and her theory on why she seemed more powerful than the other mages. She had managed to survive the attack of a God and seemed to absorb some of the power in doing this. Her theory of course was just this. It could all be lies but it seemed the most reasonable explanation. The others always seemed to look at her in awe especially as the tutor went into dreary lectures about why she was "special", however, this had a major effect on the poor girl's social life; she was somewhat of an outcast as no-one saw past the potential and looked into the girl inside. However, she had befriended another outsider, a boy without magic. Opposites bound together by…fate? Whatever the reason this was how it was and always seemed it would be…

**A/N: Nothing amazing happening yet but keep reading and reviewing! Thank you**

**Arera-San x**


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

**Chapter Four – Escape**

The priestess Naru, entered the room flustered and out of breath. She still looked little older than she had on that life-changing day; the same slim figure, the same kind, lilac eyes; it was a face that brought peace but this day, the same could not be said. The boy gave have her a concerned look and she shot him a look of warning as if to tell him to leave immediately. He left the room with a swish of his robes walking very fast and soon become out of view of the temple. She watched him to make sure he was well away and focused her attention on the girl. She of course had noticed this straight away with a panicked look clear of her face.

"Come quick child" she addressed the girl.

"Umm…" was all she seemed to utter, stunned. She hurried away out of the temple's door and cast her vision around, searching for the boy who was nowhere to be seen. She heard the priestess talk quickly to the others in a hurried voice.

"Be warned someone or _something_ is coming. Leave quickly, find shelter, ANYTHING!" she then hurried out of the same door as the other two and reached the girls side.

Worried looks shot around the room of mages and hushed whispers filled the atmosphere with fear. A bark from the tutor told the two outside that they were preparing to leave in an orderly operation; clearly this was expected at some point just…not so soon. The girl glanced at the priestess bewildered.

"What's going on? Why are you pulling _me_ out?" she knew of course she was different but surely she didn't want her to fight whatever it was that was coming…did she?

"You're needed." was the only response she gave. She then walked swiftly away beckoning to the girl as she did so.

The girl, alarmed, hurried to keep up behind her.

They had walked for a good ten minutes before the girl dared to utter a word.

"Umm….where are we going?"

"To the border you need to get out of here." she glanced at the clueless look on the girl's face. "I'll explain it all in a moment."

She daren't say another word and so just followed sheepishly, wild thoughts going through her head. Why the border? Did she mean _the_ border? If so she was proclaiming her own death in not fighting literally, but instead fighting the one major rule of the sea; never leave the area of your birthing place. She knew this wasn't just an empty threat as her own mother had died due to this rule and she had nearly gone with her. The thought sent shivers down her spine and tears in her eyes at the very idea of trying to be the woman her mother was. But why _had_ she left? Was she ordered to? Was it her destiny? But then why when she was so heavily pregnant? Where was her father in all of this? So many unanswered questions. She knew the priestess couldn't answer these as she had clearly told her before that her mother was far too preoccupied in delivering her baby safely before death took her weak frame.

By this point they were near the border already. The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and squinted to get a better look. She had never once seen the border but as soon as she had a fear gripped her and her heart filled with dread; her face a mask of utter panic. A stopped about ten meters in front of it, shaking her head. The priestess's face then filled with warmth as she took the girl's hands into her own.

"Shion…I know this must be very difficult for you but promise to trust me okay?"

The girl named Shion gulped and nodded very slowly not able to take her eyes of the border.

"This isn't very easy to tell you this but here goes…" she paused not wanting to harm the girl anymore than it already looked she had. "…the Sea God is coming."

The girl snapped her vision back towards the priestess and pulled her hands away from hers. "Here?!" the panic clear in her voice.

"Yes and this is why you must cross the border. I know this isn't by any means easy but it's your best chance. If you stay here you will surely die my child." She paused only to stroke the girl's face in a motherly fashion.

Too stunned to move the only response she seemed to show was her jaw dropping a few centimetres.

"I know this is difficult for you to comprehend but you _are_ different. You surely knew that he would never let you live in peace. Goodness knows how many times I've told you to be strong and watch yourself." she smiled but then turned deadly serious. "Out there you may have a chance. I believe the god keeps tabs on each area all over the sea but is alerted when the bubble outside is disturbed which allows him to usually find the escapees. But if he's distracted by us he may just overlook the fact our bubble has been disturbed. I don't know for sure if this will work but what I know for sure is that as soon as you are out RUN! Use magic, anything, just get as far away as possible, as fast as you can. Of course I don't expect you to do this alone."

The boy stepped out of the foliage by the border.

"KEICHII!" the girl screamed with delight and leapt on him, a friendlier face and such a time would never be so welcome. Tears streamed her face, nothing seemed impossible now as long as she had someone. The two closest people she would ever have for a family stood by her side preparing her for what was to come. Gripping one another's hand tightly, boy and girl, magic and no magic stepped over the border.

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. It does get better though it's not all romantics XD**

**Arera-San x**


	6. Chapter 5: Discovery

_**Chapter 5: Discovery**_

The Sea God grinned at the thought of finally getting his hands on that Shion girl. Everything seemed to be in place and now all he had to do was reach the hometown and hunt. Surely it wouldn't be that difficult; no-one knew he was coming; she would have no chance to escape once he was there and she would have nowhere to hide. What was she any way? A scared little orphan girl with untrained power. She didn't even know what her true potential was. The child of a prophecy that would NOT come true, he was sure he'd see to that. Soon he was on the move; casting the cities below into darkness with his figure, blocking out the sunlight shining through from the world above. In a very short time he has reached her area and a smirk spread wide across his face. Soon he would have her, so soon.

Once out of the border the two looked at one another, gave each other a warming smile of encouragement and ran. It was exhilarating for the two. Never had they been out of their area and never had they had an excuse to run widely in any direction with no-one but each other. They had run a good hour, using the channelled power of Shion's magic, before they thought to stop for a rest and choose a sensible sense of direction.

"Ok stop. I haven't had to use this much magic in a while." Shion announced in a strangled voice.

"I'm surprised we'd managed this long." He admitted. "How much power are you hiding there missy? And how come you didn't use your magic to get to your lessons quicker, mmm?"

"Err, I didn't think of that actually." She blushed and her own stupidity. Keichii simply laughed and ruffled her hair.

"So, where are we going now?" He scoured the surrounding searching for the slightest hint of another area. Keichii suddenly turned to her. "Hey didn't you have to do a searching spell a few weeks ago?"

She looked up at him surprised at the fact that he'd remembered. "Yeah, I'd forgotten about that too. This would be a pretty miserable mission without you here." She smiled and he returned the favour. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on the incantation to broaden her mind and open her senses to the surroundings. Her mind focused on the sea around her, she could see nothing but water and misty shapes for a while but then far in the distance a hint of a bubble about two miles or so away tugged at her awareness. She then described this to her companion.

"Two miles you say?" he replied.

"I think, it could be further, I haven't quite mastered this spell yet." She again blushed.

"Could have fooled me." He grinned. "Doesn't really matter anyway there's only one way to find out."

Shion looked up from under her hair to meet his gaze then duplicated his smile. "Better get a move on then we're sitting ducks here." She retorted playfully.

"Ooo watch out the Sea God is coming." He taunted, making light of the situation. "Cast your spell then witch or we'll surely die." He gave a smug grin examining her face for a reaction.

"Witch? Well that's a new one. I haven't turned you into a toad yet." An evil grin played across her face.

"Ahhh!" He screamed in mocking fashion, running off to where she'd pointed previously. "Come along then witchy!"

She mimicked one of his pretend shocked expressions then closed her eyes to cast the spell to preserve their energy. She then ran to catch up with him, reached for his hand and together, still laughing slightly, ran on to their next destination. Despite their light heartedness they knew nothing of what was to come and dread would soon surely sink in before long.

After two miles of running the bubble was still very distant. Keichii frowned.

"How far have we come?" He asked, a little worried.

"Umm, two miles or more. It doesn't seem to be getting any closer does it?" She looked down, a little ashamed at her mistake and worried about being caught before they'd reached somewhere.

"Well we can see it at least, before you had to use your magic. Why don't you try again?" he suggested trying to make her feel a little better.

She nodded in obedience and once again closed her eyes to search. The bubble _was_ closer and she had no need to probe at all. She was more confident with her spell this time and could probably estimate a more probable distance. Something was different though. The shape was dark and smaller than she had thought earlier. Clearly her first attempt was very inaccurate. She frowned in concentration trying to zoom in on the shape. This was certainly no bubble of another area, she was sure of it. Weren't bubbles supposed to be the same; large to contain its population and clear to be visible to the outside which also helped absorbing light? Bubbles couldn't be seen with the naked eye, it usually required magic to be seen or some kind of mechanism. Not that anyone really worried about them, they had been there since the Sea God had been there and there was no record of his _not_ being there. This is how it was and how it would always be.

This certainly wasn't a bubble. She confirmed once again. She concentrated and tried to work out the true image for this bizarre shape which she then came to the conclusion that this was impossible on her own.

"What's up?" Keichii asked with a little concern at her face, still frowning with concentration. "Still find it difficult?" he enquired.

"It's…it's not a bubble. It's darker, like some kind of rock?" she looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he may know the answer.

His return glace was merely confused.

"A rock? Why would there a rock in the middle of this…this, well, whatever this is?"

His perplexed face broke all concentration and concern off her face.

"What now?" He asked in even more confusion.

"Sorry you look so confused, it's kinda funny." She suppressed another giggle and attempted to suggest something more relevant as his own face was purely blank, no expression at all. "Ok, so this rock, what are we gonna do? Look at it?"

With this suggestion his face light up. "Yeah! No harm in a rock, right?" He was clearly hopeful, finally maybe some action.

"I suppose not, ok let's go." She smiled at his silly enthusiasm. What could possibly be so fascinating about this rock? Apart from the fact that it was the only non-sandy thing they had seen since their hometown and each other of course.

The pair looked at each other sceptically.

"That's a rock?" Keichii broke the silence with doubt lacing his voice.

"Ermm, no." Shion responded in an attempt to save herself from her previous mistake.

Keichii walked around the rock-like-thing inspecting its bizarre shape. "It's hollow." Keichii stated the obvious. "Wanna look inside?" Eagerness spread across his now beaming face.

"Yeah I guess."

**A/N: I made it longer!! Hope this is alright for people now =P happy reading guys ^^ **

**Arera-San x**


End file.
